April
by RedestRose
Summary: COMPLETE April Sanders is your average 17 year old girl, with a harsh father, and a beauty obsessed mother. But one day, she soon finds out something that can change their relationship forever. First book in the Four Months mini series
1. PROLOGUE

Prologue  
  
I woke up to the annoying sound of my telephone. I moaned, tossed the covers over my head, and reached out for the phone. "Hello?" I grumbled.  
  
"Good morning," Jeff greeted kindly. I moaned again.  
  
"Do you have to wake me up? It's Saturday, one of two days that I have to sleep in," I complained. Jeff chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, but you know how important this day is to me," he replied. I shot up and looked at my bedside calendar.  
  
"Oh no! Oh Jeff, I completely forgot! I'm so sorry!" I cried, leaping out of bed and looking for a pair of jeans.  
  
"It's okay," he replied softly. I dressed quickly and ran a brush through my hair.  
  
"I'll be right over," I said quickly, and slammed the phone down. I raced downstairs, grabbing a banana on the way. Mom and dad were at the kitchen table.  
  
"I'll be back later," I called to them, and without another word, I was out the door. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
I sped over to Jeff's house as quickly as I could without getting pulled over. I stuffed the banana in my mouth occasionally, throwing the peel in the bed of my truck. I turned on the radio and listened to the local radio show. How could I forget that Jeff was leaving for College today?  
  
I pulled up on the curb, behind the small moving truck that was packed and ready to go to UCLA. I leaped out of the truck, and stormed over to where he was sitting, his hands folded under his chin. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"That didn't take long," he said, placing his hands on my hips and kissing me tenderly on the lips. I smiled.  
  
"I was bound and determined to get here before you left," I said, smirking. He smiled and turned to the house, sighing.  
  
"I'm gonna miss this place," he muttered. I shrugged quickly.  
  
"We've grown up. It's scary, isn't it?" I asked him. He looked at me, the chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is," he said, turning so that he could face me fully. He kissed me again.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you April Sanders?" he asked softly. A warm shiver crawled up my spine.  
  
"Of course. And do you know how much I love you, Jeffery Garland?" I replied, kissing the corners of his mouth.  
  
"I think I'm going to miss you the most," he whispered, his lips brushing my cheek. I smothered a giggle, trying to be serious.  
  
"I'm going to miss you to," I said, pulling away. He sighed, and lifted his wrist to glance at his watch. He sighed again, his big shoulders rising and falling. I looked into his eyes. Jeff was a very attractive boy, with his sandy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He had high cheekbones, and a tight, square jaw.  
  
"It's time," he said softly. Tears sprang to my eyes. "Don't cry." I shook my head and smiled.  
  
"Call me when you get in," I choked. He ran his fingers down my cheek, then kissed me one last time, embracing me. He walked to his forest green SUV, and crawled in, holding the door handle and looked back at me.  
  
"I love you," he said softly, so faintly that I could barely hear it, then shut the door, my eyes barely making out his body because of the tinted windows. He started the car, looked back at me one last time, then pulled away. The movers hopped into the moving truck, and sped behind Jeff. I watched as he drove away until his car was out of sight. I wiped a stray tear off of my cheek, and slowly walked back into my car, shutting the door. I stared at the top of the steering wheel, feeling empty and alone for a moment, then started the car and headed towards home.  
  
I announced my arrival loudly by slamming the door, Mother jumping when she had heard it.  
  
"It isn't necessary to slam the door April," she called to me from the breakfast table.  
  
"Whatever," I muttered, tossing my hand into the air. I stomped upstairs and passed Daddy along the way.  
  
"Good morning darling," he said. I smiled weakly.  
  
"Good morning Daddy," I replied obediently. He kissed my forehead, and repositioned the paper that he was carrying under his arm. I walked past him, and went into the room, shutting the door softly so that Mother wouldn't scream at me for slamming it. I walked over to my bed, and flopped down, sighing as I did so. I stared at the ceiling and fumbled with my fingers, getting bored quickly. Mother knocked on my door.  
  
"What?" I snapped, sitting up.  
  
"Clean your room, you know that we are hosting Mrs. Hastings's baby shower today," she shouted.  
  
"It's not like they are going to judge how clean my room is," I retorted. "I'll just keep the door closed and locked."  
  
"Don't give me attitude April, just do it!" she yelled, and stomped away. At least it will give me something to do, I thought. I swung my legs over the bedside, and started to clean away, turning on my radio and singing along to the songs that I knew the lyrics to. Once everything was finished to Mother's liking, I went downstairs and snagged something to eat. Mother was standing on a ladder, streaming baby blue and pastel pink streamers around the den. I rolled my eyes and made a sandwich.  
  
"April, can you help me?" Mother asked politely.  
  
"Hold on," I replied, putting the finishing touches on my meal. Mother grunted.  
  
"April, I'm sick of your attitude and grumpiness this morning," she snapped, placing her hands on her hips. My mouth gaped open.  
  
"What attitude!" I cried. "I just told you to hold on!"  
  
"When I tell you to do something, just do it!" she flared. I sighed, slammed the bottle of mustard on the counter purposely, then stomped over to her, taking the streamers and throwing them carelessly around. Mother grunted from behind me.  
  
"What!" I snapped, turning around.  
  
"Can't you at least do it right?" she growled.  
  
"Then why don't you do it?" I retorted, handing her the baby blue streamers.  
  
"I shouldn't have asked you at all. Go up to your room. I don't want to have to deal with anymore conflict. It adds years to my face," she said, holding her head high. I mimicked her, took my sandwich and I up to my room, and slammed the door, doing it purposely just to agitate her. I heard her angry growl from downstairs. I lifted the corner of my cheek in an unusual smile, my trademark smile, then turned on the TV and bit into my sandwich. Someone knocked on the door.   
  
"If you want my help, you might as well do it yourself, because I can't do anything right," I told Mother at the door, crumbs spewing from my mouth. The door open, and Daddy was standing there, a cold look on his face. I gulped harshly. Daddy was a retired air force pilot, making his temper hot. Daddy stood 6'3, with his graying brown hair, and his honey eyes. He kept his jaw locked in place.  
  
"April," he said heavily, pacing towards the bed. I always wanted to scoot back, but I dared never not to, fearing what he would do to me.  
  
"Y-Yes Daddy?" I sputtered, placing my plate on the floor and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. He sat down on the bed, cocking his head slightly to the side.  
  
"Oh, how do I begin this?" He asked, stroking his chin. "We've done this many times before, haven't we?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy," I said shakily. He smiled.  
  
"What's with the attitude this morning?" he asked loudly. I could tell that he was going to get angry.  
  
"I'm sorry Daddy. I woke up in a bad mood today," I replied, lowering my head.  
  
"You do not speak to your mother like that. Ever," he warned. I gulped again.  
  
"Yes, Daddy."  
  
"She's done a lot for you. She doesn't need you yelling at her because you woke up in a bad mood. Understand?" I nodded. "Good." He stood up and walked out of the room, glancing back at me before he shut the door. I sighed, my body slightly trembling. My father was my weak point. He always made me quiet and distant after he had chastised me for something. I finished my sandwich quickly, then went downstairs to put my plate into the dishwasher. I saw that Mother was having difficulty, so I helped her.  
  
"In better spirits?" she asked. "I hope."  
  
"Yes," I replied, gritting my teeth. I helped her the rest of the day, decorating the rest of the den. Once it was finished, Mother and I stepped back and looked around.  
  
"It didn't turn out too bad," Mother said optimistically. "Having some troubles with Jeff?" She asked, still staring around the room.  
  
"He left for college today."  
  
"Ah, I understand completely," she said, annunciating every word. I sighed.  
  
"Need anymore help?" I grumbled.  
  
"No, I think that's it. Just get changed. The guests will be arriving soon," she replied, turning away. But she paused and turned back to me. "And in something, appropriate," she exaggerated. I blew air through my lips, and marched upstairs and rummaged through my large walk in closet. I picked out a floral print skirt and matching shirt with a V neckline I knew Mother wouldn't like at all. I put it on, put my hair up, and put some lipstick on. I looked at mysel, sighed, and marched downstairs.  
  
Mrs. Hastings had arrived, a bright smile on her face. She waved towards me and I smiled fakely.  
  
"Hello April darling," she cried, walking over to me and hugging me, her swollen belly pressing up against me. I pulled away quickly.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Hastings," I replied, looking at her. She looked too old to have a baby. Actually, she was too old to have a baby. She was about mother's age, about 45, with thinning blonde hair and blue eyes. She was attractive,with her beauty creams and regimens, but nothing could take away her age. She turned to Mother and clapped her hands in glee when she saw the den.  
  
"Oh Vivian, it's gorgeous!" she cried. I rolled my eyes. The doorbell rang, and Mother looked at me.  
  
"April, could you get that?" she asked.  
  
"Yes your highness," I muttered under my breath. Mother narrowed her eyes at me, then turned to Mrs. Hasting.  
  
"Oh Georgia, I'm so excited for you! Finally, after all these years, you finally conceived!" Mother said happily. I rolled my eyes. I answered the door, and stared back at Julia Jackson, the girl I hated most.  
  
"Well, well, well, April. Don't you look. . . oh, what's the word, um, interesting?" she blurted.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Julia," I said, gritting my teeth. Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. She whispered something into her ear, and Julia rolled her eyes and shoved me aside, walking inside the house. It took a lot for me to prevent myself from slapping her, but I fought off the urge as her brother walked in.  
  
"Hi," he replied shyly.  
  
"Hi Brandon, I was just resisting the urge to clock you sister," I said, then looked up at him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just ignore the bitch," he replied.  
  
"If it were only that easy," I muttered. He smiled and stepped inside, following his mother and sister. I shut the door behind me, and walked into the den. Mother was serving the guests, and walked over to me.  
  
"Could you contain you sacasm for one day?" she whispered in my ear. I narrowed my eyes at her, then nodded. "Oh, and by the way, change your shirt."She plastered on a smile, then walked back over to Lisa Jackson, Julia's mother. I pulled down the shirt lower just in spite of her, then waltzed over to the table to get something to drink. Brandon walked over to me.  
  
"She still bothering you?" he asked. I shook my head.  
  
"Yeah, but by the look she's giving me, it looks like she wants to piss me off," I replied. He looked her way, and narrowed his eyes. Her eyes darted over to him, widened, then turned away, returning to a conversation she was having with her mother. I laughed out loud.  
  
"She's scared of you," I said, surprised.  
  
"Of course, I am her older brother," he retorted, grinning widely. I nodded and sipped my glass of punch. The phone rang in the distance, and I leaped over to it.  
  
"Hello?" I asked eagerly.  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"Jeff!" I shreiked happily. He laughed. "I didn't think that you would be in by now."   
  
"I'm at a diner. I'm halfway there."  
  
"Oh Jeff. I miss you so much," I whined.  
  
"I haven't been gone that long."  
  
"Still! I'm stuck here with Julia at Mrs. Hastings's baby shower!" I cried. He groaned.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't be there," he replied as if he wanted to really be there.  
  
"I know," I whispered.  
  
"Well, I better be going. I love you so much," he said.  
  
"I love you too," I said, and hung up, leaning against the wall. I slapped my forehead, and walked back into the den. Mother was talking to Mrs. Hastings, and suddenly, she shreiked and clutched her stomach. Mother was at her side, asking her what was wrong. She yelled out in pain.  
  
"April! Call an ambulance!" Mother screeched. Daddy leaped down the stairs.  
  
"What's going on? He demanded, running over to Mother. I ran to the phone and called 9-1-1. The ambulance was on its way, and I stood in the middle of chaos.  
  
"April! Don't just stand there! Do something!" Daddy shouted.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Pick my nose?" I retorted, throwing up my hands. Daddy narrowed his eyes and walked back over to Georgia. The ambulance arrived quickly, and Mrs. Hastings was loaded on, strapped to a gurney. Mother began to weep.  
  
"She can't be in labor! She's only in her six month!" Mother cried. Daddy embraced her as we watched the ambulance drive away. Julia sauntered over to me.  
  
"You throw a great baby shower," she said sarcastically in a sweet, syrupy tone. I turned to her slowly, and my hand went gracefully across her cheek in a loud slap. Her eyes widened instantly, as her hand went to touch the spot where I had hit her. The red imprint had started to show.  
  
"Mother!" She screamed, and scurried over to her, tears coming to her eyes. Brandon looked at me, snickered, then went over to his mother and weeping sister. I grunted and rolled my eyes. Hypocrite, I thought. Daddy walked over to our car.  
  
"Get in your car April. You too Vivian. We're going to the hospital," Daddy announced. I raised my eyebrow as others went to their cars. Julia and her mother looked back at me.  
  
"You'll be sorry April!" she screamed, then crawled into her black Rolls Royce. I crawled into my car, and started the engine, pulling out of the driveway, nearly colliding with Julia's car. The driver honked the horn, then sped off angrily. I sighed, shook my head, then drove to the hospital.  
  
  
  
Mother wrung her hands nervously. Daddy lowered his head. I sat there, staring at the both of them in the waiting room of St. Mary's hospital. It was only us there, because the others complained that they didn't want to be sitting in a stuffy waiting room all day. I stood up just as I had seen the doctor walk out of Mrs. Hastings's room. He carried his clipboard, bracing it against his hip. Daddy looked up, as did mother, and both stood.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Sanders?" he asked. They both nodded. "I'm Dr. Eugine Parker. I'm afraid that we have lost the child, due to miscarriage," he explained. Mother burst out into tears, and Daddy lowered his head. I stood there and shrugged.  
  
"You can see her now," he added, then stepped aside and Mother and Daddy rushed into the room and I stood there. After minutes of standing there, I decided to go home. There wasn't anything I could do. I walked out into the parking lot and got into my car, driving home. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I got home quickly, going upstairs and heading directly into my room. I changed out of my clothes quickly, crawling into my poorly made bed. I turned out the light, and pulled the covers over my head, closing my eyes and wanting to sleep. But something was keeping me up. Something nagging at my nerves. I turned on my TV and watched, thinking that would make me tired, but it had no effect on me. Suddenly, Daddy burst into the room.   
  
"Get out of bed April, we need to talk," Daddy snapped, the hallway light filtering into the room. I blinked, and threw the covers off of me, shoving my feet into my pink fluffy slippers by my bed, and shoved my arms into my robe, tying it tightly. I shuffled downstairs, and went into the living room. Mother sat on the couch, her eyes bloodshot from crying. Daddy stood beside her.   
  
"What's going on?" I asked immediately. Daddy sighed.   
  
"As you know, Georgia's child died," he began. I nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I knew that."  
  
"Well, we have something to tell you. That child, was my child." My eyebrow rose as I stared at him for a moment. I turned to Mother.   
  
"And you knew about this?" I asked, folding my hands across my chest. A piece of golden hair fell across my face. I brushed it away.   
  
"Yes, I did. You see, Georgia's husband, had a low sperm count, and Georgia didn't have her period as a child. But one day, me, Georgia, and your father were talking, and we decided that your father could. . . " she was about to say something, but I cut her off.   
  
"OK, OK, don't give me the details," I pleaded, holding up my hands. Mother sighed.   
  
"So, basically to say, that child that Georgia was carrying, was to be your half sister," she concluded. I closed my eyes and let breath escape from my lips.   
  
"I know this is hard on you," Daddy said, placing a hand on my shoulder.   
  
"Oh yeah, real hard on me," I replied sarcastically. Daddy narrowed his eyes at me.   
  
"Go to bed, right now," he snapped.   
  
"No problem," I said slowly, then marched upstairs.   
  
"How can she take that so lightly?" Mother wailed as she buried her face into her hands.   
  
"She's young. Only 17. She'll understand one day," Daddy reassured her. I almost laughed out loud. Just what I need, a half sister 17 years younger than me to be running around, annoying me, I thought. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I laughed for a minute, then crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. I snuggled in, and closed my eyes, fatigue washing over me, and soon, I fell asleep.   
  
In the morning, my phone woke me up, again. I cursed at it and answered the phone.   
  
"Hello?" I mumbled.   
  
"Good morning," Jeff greeted me. I squealed with excitement.  
  
"You like waking me up in the morning, don't you?"  
  
"It's only because I can't be beside you," he replied. My heart melted.   
  
"Oh! I have to tell you what happened last night," I told him, and preceded to tell him the events that happened last night.   
  
"All of the good stuff happens when I'm gone," he complained teasingly.   
  
"Yeah, well you said yourself that you couldn't come home. You're stuck in school," I told him. He laughed.   
  
"I know, it's my fault that I want to go to school and get a good career."  
  
"It is," I teased.  
  
"Well, I can see you in about. . . 8 weeks," he said. I gasped.   
  
"8 weeks!" I cried. "I can't wait that long!"  
  
"Relax. I'll try and find some time before then to see you, I promise," he said. I sighed.   
  
"OK," I said softly.   
  
"I have to go. Freshman orientation is soon," he announced. I sighed.   
  
"OK then. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he said and hung up. I cradled the phone, and tossed the covers off my legs and dressed. I picked up the phone and called Katherina, my best friend.   
  
"OK, do you know what time it is?" she snapped when she answered.   
  
"Yeah, get up. Let's go out and do something," I retorted.   
  
"I'm sorry, but night clubs are only open at night," she fired back. I laughed.   
  
"Get up," I urged. She sighed.   
  
"Fine! Come and get me! We'll go to the beach," she announced, then hung up. I grunted, hung the phone up, and went to go get my bathing suit. I tossed it in a bag with sunscreen and headed downstairs. Mother was hunched over a cup of coffee, and Daddy was reading the paper.   
  
"I'm going to the beach," I declared, picking up an apple. No one answered.   
  
"OK, what would you say if I was getting a tattoo?"   
  
"You'd be grounded for the rest of your life," Daddy said quickly, not removing his eyes from the paper. I giggled, and headed out the door. I hopped into my truck and sped down the streets and pulled up in front of Katherina's house. I honked the horn, and she ran out of the house, shaking her head. She wore a dark red halter top and capris with sandals. She crawled into the car and punched my shoulder.   
  
"I hate you," she muttered.   
  
"I love you too Katty," I replied, then laughed. I sped off towards the boardwalk. I told her about last night, and she nearly peed her pants.   
  
"Oh, that's good," she breathed, tossing her hands into the air. I sighed.   
  
"Yeah," I agreed, and parked right in front of the boardwalk. I got out, slammed the door, and locked arms with Katty. We walked into changing rooms and changed into our bathing suits. We walked out onto the beach, and lay our towels out, and spread out.   
  
"So, Jeff is a college boy?" she asked. Sadly, I shook my head.   
  
"Yeah," I replied. She punched my shoulder.   
  
"Ah, get over it. You'll see him soon," she announced. I rubbed my shoulder where she had hit me. She smiled. My cellphone rang from inside my bag. I fished it out and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.   
  
"Hello honey. At twelve, we're going to visit Mrs. Hastings at the hospital and we're going to bring her lunch," Mother declared. I groaned.   
  
"Mother, that means I only have another hour to be here!" I cried. She growled angrily.   
  
"April," she hissed.   
  
"Fine, fine, I'll be there," I snapped, and hung up, throwing the phone onto my beach bag. Katty looked at me.   
  
"My mother is making me go and visit Mrs. Hastings," I muttered angrily, clenching my fists.   
  
"Relax," Katherina said, placing her hand on my shoulder. I sighed and lay back on my towel.   
  
"You and your parents haven't been getting along, have you?"" Katty asked. I shook my head vigorously.   
  
"My mother has been a royal pain in the butt," I replied. "I wonder how we can even be related."  
  
"Well, you guys don't look alike at all. I mean, you have golden blonde hair, and blue eyes, and your mother has brown hair and hazel eyes."  
  
"Yeah, that is kinda odd," I said thoughtfully, stroking my chin. Katty's eyes widened.   
  
"Maybe you were switched at birth," she breathed. I laughed.   
  
"Yeah, that's it Katty," I said sarcastically. She shrugged.   
  
"Just watch one of those daytime talk shows. It happens all the time!" she cried. I rolled my eyes.   
  
"OK Katty, think what you want to. Whether I like it or not, I'm related to the Sanders," I mumbled, and put my sunglasses on.   
  
"Aw, you're no fun," Katty whined. I closed my eyes, but a shadow cast over me. I opened my eyes and stared at Julia standing in the way of my sun.   
  
"Hello, April," she said sharply. I chuckled.   
  
"How's your cheek feeling?" I inquired. She scowled.   
  
"Just fine," she replied, gritting her teeth.   
  
"Do you mind? You're in my way," I snapped, gesturing for her to move. "Oh, and by the way, is your brother here? I'd really like to have a word with him," I told her, and sat up. She stomped away, hopefully to retrieve her brother. He came back minutes later. Katty looked up with interest.   
  
"Have a seat," I demanded sharply, patting next to me.   
  
"I'd rather stand," he said, folding his hands across his chest.   
  
"So, can you tell me why you were being such a bastard when I slapped your sister?" I questioned.   
  
"You had no right to do that," he bellowed. I grunted.   
  
"You told me to ignore her!" I cried back in protest.   
  
"Still, you didn't have to slap her," he retorted. I stood up and started to pack up my things.   
  
"What are you doing?" He demanded.   
  
"I'm leaving. This place is infested with Jackson goons," I flared. Katty started to pack her things also. Brandon laughed, and strode off back to the Jackson clan.   
  
"Oh, Brandon, wait!" I cried after him. He turned around.   
  
"What?" he snapped. I walked up to him, smirked, and slapped him hard across the face. He looked at me angrily.   
  
"That's only a piece of what I gave your sister," I said in a seductive voice, and sauntered off. Katty started applauding.   
  
"Nice work my friend," she said happily and started to walk to the truck. I hopped in and sped off. I dropped Katty off at home, then drove to my own. Mother was there at the door, ready to jump on me.   
  
"You're late!" she screeched, stepping aside to let me in.   
  
"Only just a little," I muttered.   
  
"We're supposed to be there in like 5 minutes!"  
  
"Then go without me," I replied, walking upstairs.   
  
"No! You're going! There's no way out of it!" She yelled. I turned to her sharply.   
  
"Oh, so I can't say that I'm under the weather like you always do because you're having a bad hairday?" I snickered. Her face turned white. I lifted the corner of my cheek. She sucked in her breath.   
  
"Just do as I say. Now change," she commanded, and pointed up to my room, her eyes locked with mine. I spun around and charged upstairs. I slammed my door, and looked in my closet for something to wear. I settled on a low neckline shirt and a mini skirt that mother would surely hate. I stalled in my room. Mother pounded on the door.   
  
"We're going to be late!" she shouted.   
  
"Go without me and I'll be there in a minute. I can't find my shoes," I lied. She growled.   
  
"Fine! But you better show up," she warned and thumped downstairs. I put on my shoes, and went downstairs. Mother and daddy had already left. I grabbed my keys, and crawled into my truck, then sped down to the hospital. Mother and daddy were already there, waiting impatiently. Mother tapped her foot on the ground rhythmically, and Daddy had his hands folded across his chest.   
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Jeff called," I lied. "I tried to get here as fast as I could."  
  
"Yes, I bet you did," Daddy hissed. I lowered my head. Mother looked at my outfit, and gasped.   
  
"Did you think that you could dress any worse?" she whispered.   
  
"No. But I could have gone naked," I said sarcastically. She grunted and pulled her head back sharply.   
  
"Can we just get this done and over with?" I muttered. Mother sighed.   
  
"Yes," she replied, took my wrist, and pulled me into Mrs. Hastings's room, stumbling as I entered. Her eyes bulged at the site of my clothing.   
  
"Hello, Mrs. Hastings," I breathed, laughing nervously. Mother looked shocked for no reason, and Daddy looked embarrassed. I smiled, flashing my teeth at her, and stood at the back of the room as Mother and Daddy walked up to talk to her. I nodded or shook my head when they asked me a yes or no question. The nurse brought in a tray of food for Mrs. Hastings. It looked like it had been scraped off the side of a dumpster! I looked up and finally took a good look at the old hag.   
  
For one, she wasn't having the best hairday. Her eyes were bloodshot, and gray bags were under her eyes. She was wearing no make up, which kinda scared me. I smiled fakely, and looked around the room. Mother cleared her throat, signalizing that I should say something nice.   
  
"How are you feeling?" I blurted. frowning. Georgia sighed.   
  
"I could have been better," she breathed, tossing her hand into the air.   
  
"Did you enjoy making my half sister?"   
  
"APRIL SANDERS!" Mother screamed, leaping out of her chair. Mrs. Hastings's eyes widened as she gasped. I bolted out of the room, running back into the lobby. Daddy ran after me, and I wanted to run, but I didn't dare to. He grabbed my arm and pulled me violently to him.   
  
"How could you say such a thing!" he asked, trying to control his temper, which was soon going to get out of control. I bit my lip. It had just came out. Honestly.   
  
"I'm sorry Daddy, it just came out!" I cried. Daddy's face turned beet red. Mother burst out of the room.   
  
"I can't believe you're my father," I said, ripping my arm away. Mother's face turned so pale, I thought she was going to be transparent.   
  
"You're not," Daddy shouted, stepping away from me. Mother gasped.   
  
"DANIEL!" She screamed. Daddy gave her a reprimanding glance, and she shut her trap.   
  
"Face it Daddy! I'm your spawn! You're child! Your daughter April Sanders!" I screeched at him. He turned around and smiled cruelly. It was kinda scaring me.   
  
"What?" I asked in a small voice, twisting my gold hair nervously. He shook his head and walked over to me.   
  
"I have some shocking news to tell you, daughter," daddy said calmly. "You really, aren't, our daughter. You have no relationship to us, whatsoever." Mother burst into tears, and ran over to Daddy and grabbed his arm, but he shook her off.   
  
"Stop being so pathetic Vivian," he snapped, his eyes still connected with mine. I looked at him oddly.   
  
"Daddy, you're going crazy," I choked, a lump caught in my throat.   
  
"Oh no darling. You see, I must explain how you ended up in our hands." Mother sucked up her tears. "You see, we found you in an adoption center. Your mother was deep into debt, and was on the verge of poverty, so we offered to take you off her hands." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was frozen into place. Was I happy that I wasn't related to them? Or was I deeply saddened, because the people I thought that were my parents, weren't my parents anymore? Or . . . was I angry? Was I angry that they kept this from me for 17 years?  
  
"Of course, I'm leaving out one important detail. You have 3 other sisters."  
  
I decided right at that moment. I was angry.   
  
"What!" I cried. I nearly screamed it. People that were in the lobby had left by now. They didn't want any part in this.   
  
"Oh yes. 3 other sisters. Isn't that wonderful?" Daddy asked, clapping his hands together as the creepy smile returned to his lips. "Surprise!"  
  
"What a great surprise," I shouted, than ran away from them, heading out the sliding doors.   
  
"April!" Mother cried after me.   
  
"Let her go Vivian. Let her find this out on her own," I heard Daddy said, and the doors closed behind. I hopped into my truck, and sped towards home. I nearly collided with an SUV on the way, but I didn't care. I stomped into the house, and dropped my purse down, panting because I had nearly run to the front door. I looked up. On the wall, was a recently taken picture, of me, Mother, and Daddy. I took my shoe off, and threw it at the picture, the glass shattering into a million pieces. Tears stung my eyes. I kicked my other shoe off, and bolted upstairs, slamming the door and hearing another picture shatter to the ground. Hopefully a picture of the whole family together, I thought. I flung myself on to my bed and started to cry.   
  
How could they keep this from me? All these years, as we tried to be a happy family, they still kept it from me! I growled angrily as I pounded my fists into my pillow, some feathers exploding. I threw it across the room, then folded my hands across my chest. Just wait until Jeff and Katherina hear about this. 


	4. Chapter 3

I didn't want to pick up the phone and call Jeff. I couldn't. My hands were trembling as I reached for the phone and snatched it up, and dialed Jeff's number. I prayed that he wouldn't be there, but after the 3rd ring, he answered.   
  
"Hello?" he asked. I could hear his radio playing in the distance. A lump formed in my throat.  
  
"Hi," I choked, coughing.   
  
"April?"  
  
"Yes, it's me, the bringer of . . . news," I said. It wasn't exactly bad for Jeff, it was bad for me.   
  
"Uh oh. You got some 'splaining to do Lucy," he teased. I sighed, my voice trembling. Downstairs, I heard the door slam.   
  
"April? Are you here?" Mother asked. I leaped up and locked my door.   
  
"No! I'm on the moon!" I shouted back at her. I could hear her agitated grunt.   
  
"Jeff, you won't believe me when I tell you this, but I'm not a Sanders child."  
  
"What?" Jeff questioned.   
  
"Told you. Daddy-Daniel, told me about it at the hospital. I had said something sarcastic to Mrs. Hastings-but hey, what else is new? And Daddy charged out of the room and started to tell me all about this. My mother was in debt, and was on the verge of poverty, and they took me off her hands. But there's another twist to the twisted story of mine," I said matter-of-factly. "I have 3 other sisters running around." I heard Jeff suck in his breath.   
  
"Are you kidding me?"   
  
"Yes, Jeff, I am. I was joking about it the whole time. Just wanted to see if you liked my made up story. What do you think!" I cried. He grunted.   
  
"Enough of the sarcasm April. Be serious."  
  
"I'm being serious!" I shouted.   
  
"OK, relax," he said and sighed, apparently thinking.   
  
"What are we going to do?" I moaned.   
  
"Hush, I'm thinking," Jeff snapped. I chewed on my nails, something that I hadn't done in a long time.   
  
"OK. Here's the plan. I'm going to ask the dean for a leave of absence, because of a family emergency. Then I'm going to come home and . . . then we'll work out something from there."  
  
"How long is that going to take?" I asked quickly.   
  
"I don't know April. You're going to have to give it some time."  
  
"I don't have that much time Jeff!"   
  
"April!" he hissed. I growled angrily.   
  
"OK. Let me make a few phone calls, and I'll call you back," he said and hung up. I screamed at the dead phone and slammed it on the cradle angrily. I folded my hands across my chest, and heard the faint cleaning up of the glass.   
  
"When I get my hands on that child . . ." Daddy's voice trailed off. Mother cried out.   
  
"Daniel, stop it," she wailed. I threw open my door and marched downstairs. Daddy and Mother stared at me, stopping what they were doing. I looked at them both, then grabbed my purse and opened the door.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Mother inquired.   
  
"I'm going to race in Indy 500. Wish me luck," I called back to them and slammed the door. Mother burst out into tears, and Daddy went to comfort her, staring at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, then got into my car, speeding off to Katherina's house. She answered the door when I knocked.   
  
"Hi," she greeted. Her smiled faded when she saw the cold look I had on my face. I stormed passed her, and Katty shut the door.   
  
"OK, what's wrong?" she asked tiredly. I raised my eyebrows.   
  
"What gives you the idea that there's something wrong?" I asked her sarcastically.   
  
"Because you wouldn't be giving me that cold look if you were happy and ecstatic," she said and led me up to her room. She shut the door.   
  
"Talk."  
  
"This is actually quite interesting. I just found out that I'm not related to the Sanders." Her eyes widened.   
  
"Wha?" she asked, shaking her head. I growled, my patience short. I sat down on her bed, and I pulled her down next to me.   
  
"OK, it's a long story," I said. "OK. I said something stupid to Mrs. Hastings and mother had a fit and I ran out of the room and Papa told me that I'm not his and Vivian's daughter. He told me that my real mother was in debt and on the verge of poverty, and the Sanders' offered to adopt me. And guess what? I have 3 other sisters running around!" I flared angrily, leaping off the bed and pacing nervously around the room. Katty stared with her jaw down to the ground.   
  
"I knew it!" She suddenly cried out, leaping up and seizing my shoulders. My eyebrows shot up.   
  
"Wha?" I asked.   
  
"Remember when we were at the beach earlier?" she spat quickly, walking around very quickly.   
  
"Yes, Katherina, but I didn't think that you were serious. That was just a joke," I corrected her.   
  
"Still!" She placed her hand under her chin. "I think that I'm psychic," she added. I narrowed my eyes at her.   
  
"Can I stay the night at your house tonight? I really don't feel like dealing with. . . " My voice trailed off. I didn't know what to call them anymore. They weren't strangers, but they weren't my parents. "Them."  
  
"Sure," Katty replied eagerly, smiling. I sighed, and slung my purse over my shoulder.   
  
"I'll be right back," I called to her, then hurried out of the house. I crawled into my car, and my phone rang.   
  
"Jeff?" I inquired immediately, pressing the phone to my ear tightly.   
  
"April," he sighed.  
  
"What is it Jeff?" I asked him nervously.   
  
"The dean is accepting my leave of absence," he announced.   
  
"Oh thank God."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Oh no," I moaned.   
  
"I won't be back for another 2 weeks maybe."  
  
"2 weeks!" I nearly screamed.   
  
"I'm so sorry April, but I don't have a choice. He wants me to get started on my work immediately. I just got here a few days ago," he reminded me. I sighed, tears welling up in my eyes.   
  
"Okay Jeff," I replied softly, biting my lip.   
  
"I have to go darling," he said and hung up quickly. A tear slipped down my cheek. I pulled up to my street, and I put my car into a slow halt. I decided to go through my window and get my stuff then. I didn't want to talk with them.   
  
I crawled out of my tiny little truck, pulled up in front of the neighbors house. I started to climb up the house, using the drainpipe, and fell into my room with a loud bang. I stiffened.   
  
"Daniel, did you hear that?" Mother shouted from downstairs. I cursed at myself. I heard footsteps on the stairs, and I scrambled as quietly as I could to get clothes together and stuff them under a bag. But . . . Daddy opened the door, and I dashed under the bed, looking at the window. It was still open, the afternoon breeze lifting the curtain. Daddy stood in the room, looking around. What would he think it was, I wondered.   
  
"It was just nothing Vivian, just probably something fell in the closet, that's all," Daddy shouted back to her, then shut the door. I breathed quickly, then hurried out of the house, crawling back into my car. I started it quickly, and dove back over to Katherina's house. I threw my stuff down and sighed.   
  
"I just can't believe this," I muttered, placing my hand on my forehead and letting it slide down. Katherina hugged me.   
  
"You'll be OK," she reassured me. I sighed.   
  
"I hope so," I whispered, then pulled away.  
  
During the next two days, I stayed at various peoples house, spending the night and telling them my sob story. They all looked at me sadly, then told me that I was going to be OK. Finally, I had to go home. I pulled out my keys quickly, hoping that they wouldn't be home. I sighed, and threw the door open, and looked around. Mother was sitting on the couch, her hands wrung nervously. Daddy had his hand on her shoulder, looking up at me. We made eye contact, and we stared at each other for a while.   
  
"Where have you been?" he demanded, removing his hand from Mothers shoulders.   
  
"Why should you care? You're not my parents," I snapped, smirking.   
  
"We are your legal guardians," he retorted, his eyes growing a shade darker.   
  
"I was at some friends house, that's all," I said, kicking off my shoes.   
  
"It seems that you've been spreading this . . . story around to your friends. And it's gotten back to me at the country club. Do you know how embarrassing that is?" Mother wailed.   
  
"Shut up," me and Daddy said in unison. We looked at each other for a moment.   
  
"From this moment on, you won't be going out until you inform us where you are going, who you are going to be with, and how long you are going to be out," Daddy  
  
informed me. I raised my eyebrows.   
  
"Stop trying to be my father," I snapped, and started to walk to the stairs, but Daddy grabbed my wrist, and forcefully slapped my cheek. I stared at him, my hand mechanically running along the spot where he had touched me. Mother looked up, her eyes wide.   
  
"You go directly to you room, do you hear me?" he asked, using his military voice.   
  
"Yes, sir," I muttered, then marched up to my room, shutting the door and hearing a picture shatter to the ground. Mother sobbed, and Daddy yelled at angrily at the door.  
  
I flung myself onto my bed. Why was this happening to me? Why? I lifted my head from the pillow as I heard the doorbell ring.   
  
"April! It's for you!" Mother shouted.   
  
"Who is it?" I asked.   
  
"It's Brandon Jackson," she announced. I sighed and rolled onto my bed.   
  
"Fine, whatever," I muttered. Brandon stomped upstairs and opened the door.   
  
"What do you want?" I snapped as I folded my hands across my chest.   
  
"You know, normal people say hi," he quipped.   
  
"Yeah, well I'm not normal," I said, and sat up.   
  
"I heard about . . . you," he said.   
  
"Really, I'm sure your sister had some part in that," I mumbled. He narrowed his eyes at me.   
  
"This has nothing to do with Julia. This has to do with us. I mean . . . you," he said quickly.   
  
"Us?"  
  
"If I would have known, I wouldn't have been. . . "  
  
"Been what?" I asked impatiently.   
  
"Such a bastard," he blurted. I smirked.   
  
"Just what I want to hear," I muttered.   
  
"Can't you be serious?" he snapped.   
  
"When have you known me as serious?" I asked. He stood up.   
  
"Well, then I guess it was a hopeless cause to come here and tell you something important," he sang, going for the door.   
  
"You mean there's more?" I asked, standing up.   
  
"Yeah, but since you can be serious, I can't tell you. It's a very serious matter," he said, grabbing the door handle. I leaped over to him.   
  
"I can be serious! I can!" I cried, making a serious face. He rolled his eyes.   
  
"I can help you find your real parents and sisters," he said. My eyebrows shot up.   
  
"Really, and how can you do this?" I asked, folding my hands across my chest.   
  
"My father has connections like that. Why don't you ask your parents for your birth certificate?" he asked. I laughed.   
  
"Oh yeah, that would go real well," I muttered. "Hey, Mother, Daddy, can I have my birth certificate? Who knows that they even have it?" I asked. He gave me a cold look.   
  
"Fine, I'll get it from them," I mumbled.   
  
"I have to go now. Call me when you get it," he said, then walked out of the door. I sighed. I didn't want to talk to them about this. I didn't want to talk to them again. I waited for Brandon to leave before I headed downstairs. Mother was making dinner, and   
  
Daddy was reading the paper. They looked up.   
  
"Why was Brandon here? Were you two. . . " Daddy inquired. I grunted.   
  
"Oh yeah, couldn't you hear us upstairs?" I asked. Daddy stood and started to walk over to me, but Mother held up her hand.   
  
"Daniel, stop, she apparently has something to say," Mother announced, looking at me. Daddy sucked in his breath, and sat down. Mother wiped her hands on her apron, then walked into the living room.   
  
"What is it darling?" Mother asked. I gave her a cold glance, and looked at the both of them.   
  
"I want my birth certificate," I blurted. Mother turnen pale and Daddy stared.   
  
"Why?" he demanded.  
  
"Don't I have that right?" I cried. Daddy looked at Mother.   
  
"You're Mother has it. Go get it Vivian," he snapped, and Mother scurried upstairs to get it. Daddy looked around nervously as Mother came back with a folder. She handed it to me, her hands shaking. I snatched it from her hands.   
  
"That's all of the documents that you should need," Mother said dryly. I slowly opened the folder. Inside, my birth certificate was on top of adoption documents.I picked it up. It had everything that I needed. My last name was faded, and so were my parents's names.   
  
"Great," I mumbled. I shut the folder.   
  
"Thanks," I said softly, and looked through the family phone/address book to look for Brandon's number. I memorized it quickly, then went upstairs to call him. Julia answered the phone.   
  
"Why are you calling? Are you going to sell me girl scout cookies?" she sneered.   
  
"Just put Brandon on the phone," I snapped. She sighed and Brandon came on.   
  
"Hello?" He asked.   
  
"I got them," I said, opening the folder.   
  
"Good. Can you come over today?"   
  
"No, I'm apparently grounded, but I'll try and get out somehow," I muttered.   
  
"OK, well, when you can, call me," he said and hung up. I shut the phone down, and looked through the documents. I studied the papers closely, thinking of the moment when my parents, and my real parents were signing these. At the bottom of the stack, there was an unopened enevelope addressed to me in fancy cursive. I looked at it oddly, and tore it open. It was pages long.   
  
April,  
  
As you read this letter, you will know the truth about you parents. The people that you live with, Vivian and Daniel Sanders, are not your parents. This has probably come to a shock to you, but unfortunately, this is true.   
  
It's a long story to tell, but I must tell it to you in this letter. You must be informed properly, the whole story told right.   
  
You were born on April 17th, 1986. The second born child out of four. July, June, and May. July is the oldest, followed by June, yourself, and May.   
  
First off to tell you, when you were born, you were not born into a world of money, happiness, and love. You were born into a world of abuse, poverty, and hatred. You see, you father, my boyfriend at the time, had a very hot temper. When he found out I was pregnant with July and June (they are twins), he slapped me. He didn't want them. He didn't want any children. I wanted him to wear a contraceptive, but he said that he never got around to buying them.   
  
After all of you were born, we were not living in the best of times. We all lived in a two bedroom apartment, in the ghetto of the neighborhood. Your father drank, and hit me many times. I almost had a miscarriage when I was pregnant with May.   
  
I had to get out of my relationship. But how could I take 4 children with me? I got into Jake's tiny little car, loaded you in, and drove off quickly into the night.   
  
We lived in a shelter home for a while, depending on the Salvation Army alot. I thought I wouldn't see Jake again. But soon, I figured out that he had followed me, and was in town, looking for me. I quickly, but frantically, found a way to get my children out of this.   
  
The Sanders's donated many things to the S. A. They visited often when they donated things. They liked you the most. Finally, I brought it up in a conversation. They were overwhelmed with the idea, then thougth about it. Daniel wasn't as willing as Vivian was, but in the end, they caved in when they saw how precious you were, and what a desperate situation I was in.   
  
They signed the papers that day. This is the day I'm writing this letter. I'm writing this letter to all of my children, to inform them about their history. I'm sitting here at the adoption agency, waiting for the papers to be filed. You're sitting in my lap, your golden hair brushed back. Tears are wetting the pages as I write this. I don't want to give you up, but I have no choice but to do this. You will be safe with the Sanders. I trust them.   
  
I love you very much, and hopefully, we will meet again.   
  
Love  
  
Mother.   
  
I looked up and saw my own tears wetting the pages. It was the first time I had truly cried about this subject.   
  
"Why did she sign it mother?" I wailed. "Did she not want me to find her?" I added. I sat the letter down and read it over and over again, practically memorizing it page by page. I bit my lip. She didn't want me, she was lying the whole time. I stuffed the letter back into the envelope and tossed the folder on the florr, some of the pages sticking out. I hugged myself.   
  
I needed Jeff here. There was nobody I could confide in. Katherina can't take anything seriously. Brandon wouldn't care. Jeff was gone, and I couldn't come to my parents. If I had to, I would be at the point of a mental breakdown.   
  
I didn't call Brandon back. I didn't feel like going out that night. After reading the letter, the shock and reality had slapped me in the face. I changed into my pajamas, and crawled into bed, ignoring Mother's screams for me to come downstairs for dinner. She came into check on me, making sure that I was still here. I pretended to be asleep, and she shut the door quietly. I threw the covers over my head and curled up into a ball. That night, I cried myself to sleep, for the first time ever in my life. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
For the next two days, I fell into a state into a depression. I didn't come out of my room. I didn't do much of anything. I didn't come down for meals, I didn't accept phone calls, even from Jeff. Mother was getting worried.   
  
"April, you've been acting strange lately. Is there something wrong?" Mother asked as she entered my room. I sighed.   
  
"No Mother, I'm just very tired. Could you let me be?" I asked tiredly. Mother's eyes started to water.   
  
"You worry me April," she cried as she fleed the room. I curled up into a ball and pulled the covers up to my chin and sighed. I pulled the letter out from inside a drawer in my nightstand, and read it over and over, imaginng the scene of where she wrote the letter. If I looked close enough, I could see tear marks on the letter from when her cold tears had dropped onto the page.   
  
I imagined that we were sitting at the office of the child protection services. I was sitting in Mothers lap as she jotted down the short letter. I was probably occupying myself with chewing on my hands or playing with a used toy, a toy maybe the Sanders' had donated. After Mother was finished, she jammed the letter into an envelope, and addressed it to me. She would probably look down at me and whisper, "April." And then she probably burst out into tears.  
  
The woman who was filing the papers would have come out now and handed my mother the copies of the papers. She put them in a folder, and smiled weakly at the woman. Just outside, the Sanders were probably waiting outside for everything to be settled. Mother handed her the papers, then held me in her arms.   
  
"I love you very much April," she would whisper in my ear, then looked at the Sanders. She handed them to me, then started to cry. She looked back at me desperately, said a quick good-bye to Vivian and Daniel, then hurried out of the building and looked around nervously to see if her abusive boyfriend was around. The image brought tears to my eyes. I hoped that didn't really happen. I hope that it was something else. But overtime I read the letter, the image floated back to my mind.   
  
After days of sulking, I decided to go and call Brandon to let him know that I would be coming over. He sounded surprised.   
  
"What happened to you the last two days?" He inquired.   
  
"I went off to Hawaii," I said sarcastically. He sighed.   
  
"I'll be over by two," I said, and hung up the phone, and swung the covers off of my bed and got dressed. I didn't feel like wearing anything to provocatively over to Brandon's. I dressed in a mini skirt and a regular T shirt, just as I always would wear. I put my hair up, put on some lipstick, and headed downstairs.   
  
"Where are you going?" Mother questioned from the den.   
  
"I have to take care of some things," I called to her, then shut the door. I had realized that I had forgotten the folder, and ran back into the house to get it. I crawled back into my car, then drove over to the Jackson's estate.   
  
They had one of the biggest houses on the neighborhood. It was an old plantation house, probably lived in by their ancestors. I pounded on the door, and waited. Julia answered the door.   
  
"I told you over the phone. I don't want any girl scout cookies," she sneered.   
  
"Brandon!" I screamed. He raced to the door. Julia scampered away.   
  
"Sorry about that," he mumbled. "Please, come in." I stepped inside.  
  
"My father is waiting in his office," he said. I raised my eyebrows.   
  
"I didn't know that we were involving your father," I commented, following him upstairs.   
  
"I told you that, didn't I?" He asked. I shrugged.   
  
"As long as. . . ." My voice trailed off. Brandon nodded understandingly and knocked on the French doors to his fathers office.   
  
"Come in," his father's low voice said to us. Brandon threw the doors open, and stepped inside.   
  
Mr. Tom Jackson sat at his large oak desk, his hands folded neatly across it. He had rich brown hair, and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Miss Sanders," he said warmly, coming from around his desk and shaking my hand. I smiled weakly.   
  
"I'm so sorry to hear about your unfortunate tale," he said, his voice clear and professional. "Have a seat." He gestured to the chairs that sat in front of the desk. I sat down and placed the folder in my lap. Mr. Jackson sat down again.   
  
"Did you bring the papers?" he asked, folding his hands against the desk again. I handed him the folder.   
  
"Wonderful," he said, and looked at the papers. Brandon read over his shoulder.   
  
"Wait, dad," Brandon said, taking one of the documents from him. He held it up to read it.  
  
"The name of the mother and father have been . . . blocked out, erased," he announced.   
  
"They don't want me to find them!" I cried knowingly. Brandon glanced at me worriedly.   
  
"Maybe it's for the better," Mr. Jackson interjected. My eyes widened at him. Brandon picked up the folder and looked through all the papers. Suddenly, I remembered that the letter my mother had written me was in there.   
  
"Wait!" I cried, but Brandon had already found it and was already reading it. I lowered my head.   
  
"Well, this is how you came to be," he muttered, handing the letter to his father. He scanned it quickly.   
  
"Well, we apparently can guess that your father's name is Jake," he concluded.  
  
"Really? I thought he was a brother that I just had discovered," I snapped sarcastically. He shot a glance of disapproval at me.   
  
"This doesn't get us much farther," he mumbled, laying the letter down gently. I snatched it from his desk quickly.   
  
"I don't understand this," I whispered.   
  
"I know this is hard to believe April, but things like this happen in every day lives."  
  
"Not to me!" I shrieked.   
  
"It happens to the best of us," he muttered, folding his hands across his chest. I turned my eyes into narrow slits.   
  
"Please . . . leave me in peace so that I can figure this out," he said, waving us away. I stood up, shoved the letter into my purse, then stomped out of the room with Brandon following.   
  
"I'm sorry my father was like that," he blurted. I held up my hand.   
  
"Don't apologize for your father," I commanded. He nodded, and turned around to see Julia smiling widely.   
  
"You say a word of any of this, you're dead," Brandon threatened. Julia blanched, and scampered away.   
  
"Let's go up to my room," he suggested, then headed down the hall to his bedroom. He threw his door open and walked over to his desk, sitting down.   
  
"What am I going to do?" I moaned, sitting down on his unmade bed. The whole room looked like a tornado had hit it.  
  
"I don't know April," he sighed. I groaned.   
  
"I know the names of my sisters, but they could be anywhere! They could be living in China!" I cried. Brandon walked over to his bed and sat down and slung his arms across my shoulders.   
  
"One day, you'll find them," he said firmly, and brought my head to his shoulder. I sighed and closed my eyes.   
  
"I read books about this. . . I thought it would never happen to me," I whispered. Brandon kissed the top of my head. I thought he was only being affectionate, but his lips traveled down my face until they reached my lips. I shuddered.   
  
"April, I always thought that there was something different about you," he murmured, lowering me to the bed and kissing me. I gasped and tried to push him off of me, but he gripped the insides of my elbows and pinned me down.   
  
"Brandon," I choked, trying to turn my head away, but he kissed me anyway. "Stop!" I whimpered.  
  
"April, I always thought that we would be good together. Mrs. April Jackson," he started to lift my shirt up. My hands shot up and pushed him off of me, leaping off of the bed.   
  
"April," he groaned, reaching out for me.   
  
"No!" I shouted, then reached for my purse and my letter.   
  
"Please April, don't go, I'm sorry," he pleaded, getting off of the bed and walking over to me.   
  
"Don't come near me," I warned. "Thanks for the help," I snapped, and walked out of the room and slammed the door behind me. I stomped over to Mr. Jackson's office, then stormed in.   
  
"April," he said, apparently startled. I ripped the documents from his hands and shoved them back into the folder.   
  
"I really appreciate your help on this, Mr. Jackson," I said calmly. "But I don't think I should be dragging people into my private buisness. I think I can take care of this on my own." I walked out of the office, shutting the door softly behind me. I hurried out of the house before Julia could spot me, and drove home. Just as I walked into the house, the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" I asked.   
  
"April?" Jeff questioned. I shrieked.   
  
"Jeff!" I cried. "Oh, hold on. Let me switch phones," I said, then lay the phone down and bolted up to my room. I picked up the cordless, then went downstairs to put the phone on the hook. "OK," I announced.   
  
"Why haven't you been accepting my phone calls?" he asked. I sighed.   
  
"It's a long story, but I have some time to tell you," I said, and explained the story of what had happened the past few days, and I read him the letter.   
  
"Wow," he breathed. "I don't know what to say."   
  
"You don't have to say anything," I said softly.   
  
"Well, I bring some good news for you. Tomorrow is my last test, and then, I'll be coming home," he announced.   
  
"Jeff!" I exclamied. "You told me that it would be at least two weeks!" I cried.   
  
"Yes, well the dean saw how urgent that I was, so he told me to finish my last test and hurry home," he explained. I sighed happily.   
  
"Oh, thank god, I thought I was going to die if I couldn't see you in two weeks," I muttered.   
  
"Well, can you wait, like 4 days?" He asked.   
  
"Oh, of course," I said.   
  
"Good. Well, I have to study and pass this test. I'll see you soon. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," I said and hung up. I sighed and snuggled under my covers. Mother knocked on my door.   
  
"Yes?" I asked.   
  
"Get into the shower and get dressed. We are having guests for dinner tonight," she announced.   
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Jacksons," she replied. I gasped.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked.   
  
"No, no, I'll be down in half an hour," I said, and leaped out of bed and paced the room angrily. How could you do this! I wanted to scream at her, but I swallowed my tongue and walked into my bathroom and showered. I rummaged through my closet and found a formal evening gown that I knew Mother wouldn't like. It was a halter style, blood red dress that went down to my feet. It showed a little cleavage, which I liked. I was going to tease Brandon tonight, I thought.   
  
I waited for him to appear until I decided to make my grand entrance. I guess watching all of those old movies paid off, I thought. Mother pounded on my door.   
  
"April, are you ready?" Mother snapped.   
  
"Yes," I hissed, then waited for her to go downstairs. I opened the door, and sauntered downstairs into the dining room. Julia's eyes nearly buldged at the sight at the sight of my dress. Brandon smiled with satisfaction. I sat down at the table, and used all of my manners, for once in my life. I sat across from Brandon, who had his eyes practically glued to my every move. The entree tonight was spaghetti, which I thought was even better. Father looked at me with pride eyes for ones, and Mother weakly smiled. As the parents conversed, I looked around the room innocently, knowing that Brandon was watching me. I dropped my fork purposely, and leaned over to grab it, which I knew that made it worse for him.   
  
After dinner, Mother dismissed us. "Why don't you children go outside and. . . talk or something?" I glared at her, then sauntered outside on the patio. Julia grunted.  
  
"Was that the only decent dress that you own? It trashy, and so out of style," she sneered.   
  
"Shut up Julia," Brandon snapped. "She looks great." I smiled. Julia's eyes widened as a creepy smile formed across her face.   
  
"Oh, my gosh. You're cheating on Jeff, aren't you?" Julia demanded, stepping up to me and poiting her inex finger at me.   
  
"Do you really think that I would do that? Brandon was only paying me a compliment," I said, placing my hand at the base of my throat. "I'm offended Julia. I really am. I thought we were really good friends, and then you accuse me of cheating on Jeffery! I'm so hurt!" I pretended to sob as Brandon walked over to me and embraced me kindly.   
  
"Julia, how could you say such a thing to you good friend?" He chastised. Julia's eyes bulged.   
  
"Good friend! She's nothing but a tramp!" I sobbed harder.   
  
"Get out of my sight Julia," Brandon snapped, and Julia trailed off, shaking her head. When I was sure that she was gone, I lifted my head and giggled.   
  
"Thanks for going along with it," I whispered.   
  
"I like to see Julia pissed off," he replied. "Quite a performance," he added. I smiled. "And I want to apologize about earlier today."  
  
"It's OK," I said softly. "Just as long as Julia doesn't spread any nasty rumors."  
  
"Oh, I'll make sure that she wont," he said with confidence.   
  
"Brandon! Julia!" Mrs. Jackson cried. "Hurry now! We have to go!" Brandon sighed.   
  
"I'll see you soon?" he asked. I shrugged.   
  
"Bye," I said, and watched him crawl into the backseat of his Rolls Royce. I waved, then walked back into the house.   
  
"Well, April, you surprised me by actually using your manners, and wearing something appropriate. There must be something in the water," she muttered. I smiled.   
  
"Goodnight," I said to them, then headed upstairs. I slithered out of my dress and into my pajamas. I turned out the light, and closed my eyes, but someone opened my door.   
  
"What is it?" I groaned, sitting up. It was Daddy.   
  
"I wanted to talk to you for a minute," he said. I sighed.   
  
"I wanted to tell you that you behaved quite appropriately tonight. I think that since you found out about . . . " I nodded. "That you have changed very much. You entered reality quickly."  
  
"Thank you Daddy," I said, smiling. He kissed my forehead and hugged me.   
  
"Goodnight," he said, then stepped out of the room.   
  
"I love you Daddy, goodnight," I said. He turned around, smiled, and closed the door behind him. I snuggled back into the covers and closed my eyes.   
  
I guess I have changed, I thought. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The next morning, I woke up to my phone ringing loudly in my ear. I moaned, thinking that it would be Jeff, so I answered it immediately.   
  
"Good morning," I greeted sleepily.   
  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked.   
  
"I sense that you like to wake me up in the morning," I muttered. I could feel him smile.   
  
"Well, I bring good news," he said.   
  
"Oh, please tell me that you can come home now," I said happily.   
  
"Yes, I'm coming home." I squealed with excitement.   
  
"Oh, thank God. When are you leaving?"  
  
"I'm packing my things right now."  
  
"Oh, Jeff. Thank God. I miss you so much," I said softly.   
  
"I'll be there probably about 6 tonight."  
  
"Good. I'll see you later," I said and hung up the phone. I snuggled into bed, and smiled at the ceiling. Jeff was coming home! I flew out of bed and started to clean my room. Mother knocked on my door later in the morning.   
  
"April, what are you doing?" She cried as she walked in. I turned around.   
  
"Jeff is coming home!" I exclaimed. She smiled.   
  
"Oh, that's wonderful," she said non enthusiastically.  
  
"I know," I said, putting all of my dirty clothes in my hamper. She looked around the room.   
  
"This is probably the first time I have ever seen this room so clean," she muttered, shook her head and walked out of the room. I smiled, laughed, and finished cleaning my room. I hopped into the shower, and made sure that I was perfect. I was going to look great for Jeff tonight. I shaved my legs, conditioned my hair, and got out. I grabbed my robe, then went into my room to pick out something to wear that he would like. I picked out a crimson sleeveless shirt with a deep neckline, and a black mini skirt Mother would surely hate. I put my hair up, and dabbed on a little lip stick and headed downstairs. Daddy almost had a stroke, and Mother choked on her coffee.   
  
"What are you wearing?" Daddy bellowed. I shrugged.   
  
"Clothing." Daddy turned beet red.   
  
"April, why don't you go upstairs and change into something more suitable," Mother sputtered, nodding up in the direction of my room. I shook my head.   
  
"You will go upstairs and change right now!" Daddy shouted. I raised my eyebrow.   
  
"You're not my father." Mother gasped, and I grabbed my purse. "I'm going out," I announced, then slammed the door behind me.   
  
"What are we going to do with her?" Mother wailed. I got into my truck, and drove over to Katherina's house.   
  
"Hi," she greeted, opening the door. She looked out my outfit and her eyes widened.   
  
"You better get inside," she said shakily, and tugged me inside.   
  
"Do you think it's a little much?" I asked, looking down at the skirt. I could barely sit down in it. She nodded and pulled me upstairs.   
  
"Jeff is coming home today, and I want everything to be perfect for him," I added. She held up her hand and threw open her closet door. My God, this woman has more clothes than some stores! My eyes widened.   
  
"Take your pick," she commanded, and I stepped inside.   
  
"How do I pick?" I asked. She walked in.   
  
"Well, if you don't want something too trashy, but something not too wholesome, then. . . " She looked through her racks of clothing. She picked out some skirts and shirts for me to wear. I tried on many outfits, but the last one was the best. It was a white deep V neck shirt with a faded mini skirt with a belt that came with it.   
  
"You look awesome," she commented. I put my hair up differently and picked out a pair of shoes to wear. I thought sandals would be best.   
  
"You can just leave those here," Katherina said. "I might need them for a different occasion."  
  
"Like what?" I asked, sitting down on her bed.   
  
"Maybe for a date . . . with Brandon Jackson!" She cried.   
  
"Brandon?" I asked. I almost laughed. "Good luck."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips. I proceeded to tell her about what had happened when I had visited the house.  
  
"That still doesn't change my opinion about him. He's going to be a sophomore in college! A sophomore! In college! Taking interest in me!" She exclaimed. I smiled warmly.   
  
"Why don't we go on a double date tonight?" Katherina suggested. I shook my head.   
  
"Jeff's coming home tonight. I want a night for ourselves," I said with a wink. She gasped and punched my shoulder lightly.   
  
"Just don't do something that I wouldn't do," she muttered.   
  
"The question is, what would you do?" I asked. She laughed.  
  
"I hope on bringing him home."  
  
"Katherina!"   
  
"What? He's been hinting it a few times," she said shyly. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was already 1!  
  
"Why don't we go and do something?" I suggested. She shook her head.  
  
"I've got to get ready for my date. We're spending the whole day together," she explained.   
  
"Well, then let me help you," I said, then went into her closet to pick out her outfit. We spent a long time trying to pick out an outfit for, and we finally settled on one. It was a green denim skirt with a matching shirt that went along with it. She curled her hair, applied her makeup carefully, and stood in front of the mirror and admired herself.   
  
"You look great," I said, smiling. The doorbell rang, and Katherina squealed with excitement and ran to answer it. She came upstairs with Brandon. His smile grew wider once he saw me.   
  
"Hi," I muttered, waving quickly. He nodded and turned to Kathy.   
  
"Wanna get going?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." She reached over to grab her purse.   
  
"Why don't you come with us?" Brandon asked.   
  
"Sorry, can't, I have to get ready for Jeff tonight," I said. "You guys have a good time." I headed towards the door.   
  
"No, come on, come with us. At least for a little while, until Jeff gets here," Katherina pleaded. I sighed.   
  
"Sure," I said, and looked at my watch. I didn't have anything to do, so I willingly came along.   
  
"I thought we would go out to lunch first," Brandon suggested, getting into his car. I crawled into mine.   
  
"I'll meet you guys there," I said, and sped off. I took out my cellphone, and left a message on Jeff's phone. I told him not to call me at home because I would be out all day. I needed something to pass the time.   
  
I followed Kathy and Brandon to the restaurant. It was quite expensive. As I parked, Kathy and Brandon walked into the restroom, holding hands. How sweet, I thought. I got out of my car, and suddenly my phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" I asked.   
  
"April! Where are you!" Mother hissed. "Are you still wearing that outfit?"  
  
"Mother," I sighed.   
  
"You looked like a harlot in that outfit," I heard Daddy say in the background.   
  
"Yes, I am, and right now, I'm on a date with three other guys."  
  
"Are you being sarcastic?"  
  
"It's your decision." I said, then hung up. I walked briskly into the restaurant and found Brandon and Kathy at the table together. I slid in across from them and set my stuff down.   
  
"What took you so long?" Kathy asked.   
  
"I wasn't gone that long. And besides, my mother called. She asked where I was, and if I was still in that outfit I was wearing earlier," I muttered.   
  
"What outfit?" Brandon inquired.  
  
"It was this red shirt with this little black mini skirt I could barely sit it. I only wore it because I wanted to look good for Jeff, but now that I think about it, I think I wore it just to piss my parents off," I explained. Brandon smiled. I could see him picturing me in that outfit. He licked his lips. The waited came over to record our orders. I scanned the menu.   
  
"I'll just have the BLT and could you put that on a separate check?" I asked.   
  
"April, don't worry about that. I'll take care of it," Brandon piped up.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about it," he pressed. I rolled my eyes and leaned back.   
  
During lunch, I didn't speak much. I watched as Kathy and Brandon fed each other, and giggled. I blew air from my lips, and finished quickly. I looked at my watch. 3 O clock. Thank God, the time was passing quickly. I wrung my hands to occupy myself.   
  
"You look bored," Brandon noticed as he paid for the check. I didn't put up any obligation to it.   
  
"Yeah, I'm just waiting for the time to pass."  
  
"Have you found out anything about your parents, or your sister?"   
  
I sighed. "No, I haven't. I haven't even tried. I'm going to wait for Jeff to help me," I muttered.   
  
"I see," he said softly and slung his arm around Katherina's shoulders. I shrugged.   
  
"What's next?" Kathy asked.   
  
"Well, I thought that we would see a movie. How 'bout it?" Brandon asked.   
  
"Sure," I said and stood up, slinging my purse over my shoulder. Brandon and Katty stood up and walked to the door. I trailed behind, wishing that Jeff was here beside me.   
  
At the theaters, we tried to decide what movie to see. Brandon and Katty decided to see a horror movie. I shrugged and agreed, and soon we were sitting in the theater.   
  
Katherina scared easily during the movie. Brandon kissed Kathy to reassure her that it wasn't real, and soon they ended up making out. I rolled my eyes and glued my eyes to the screen.   
  
"April," Brandon moaned. Katherina halted and sat up.   
  
"April?" She whispered agitatedly. Brandon sighed and brushed his hair back that had fallen into his face.   
  
"I was going to ask her if she was getting scared," he lied. "Aren't you, April?" A shiver went up my spine.   
  
"No," I whispered. Katherina tugged on the collar of Brandon's shirt and started kissing again. I poked Katherina.   
  
"I have to get going. Jeff could be home early," I told her. She tossed her hand in my direction and softly moaned. I grunted.   
  
"Whatever," I muttered, and stormed out of the theater. I hopped into my truck and drove home silently.   
  
On the way home, I thought of Brandon saying my name when he was kissing Katherina. It sent a shiver up my spine just thinking about that. It also agitated me. Katherina would be very angry about that. I could just feel it coming. I imagined the conversation and I laughed to myself as I pulled up to the house. I slammed my door, and headed into the house. Mother and Daddy weren't home. Probably visiting Mrs. Hastings, I thought. I ran upstairs and flung myself on my bed. I looked at my clock. 4:30! I nearly screamed. Why was time going so slow! I closed my eyes and sighed. Jeff, come home early.   
  
We were sitting at the office of the child protection services. I was sitting in Mothers lap as she jotted down the short letter I would soon read 17 years later. I was probably occupying myself with chewing on my hands or playing with a used toy, a toy maybe the Sanders' had donated. After Mother was finished, she jammed the letter into an envelope, and addressed it to me. She would probably look down at me and whisper, "April." And then she probably burst out into tears.  
  
The woman who was filing the papers would have come out now and handed my mother the copies of the papers. She put them in a folder, and smiled weakly at the woman. Just outside, the Sanders were probably waiting outside for everything to be settled. Mother handed her the papers, then held me in her arms.   
  
"I love you very much April," she would whisper in my ear, then looked at the Sanders. She handed them to me, then started to cry. She looked back at me desperately, said a quick good-bye to Vivian and Daniel, then hurried out of the building and looked around nervously to see if her abusive boyfriend was around. She stepped outside into the chilly morning, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. Her eyes darted around the corner of the building as she crossed the street and walked to her tiny apartment. Her eyes darted down long alley ways, down the street, and into open windows. She was on the prowl to see if Jake was following her.  
  
She pulled out the keys to her apartment, and opened the door. She looked around the room nervously, making sure that Jake wasn't in the room. She sighed a breath of relief, dropped her things and looked around her empty apartment. From behind her, Jake came around and slapped his hand around her mouth and dragged her back into her bed room. She screamed and kicked in protest, but that wasn't enough to get her out of his clutches. He threw her on the bed, and soon, the image faded away.   
  
I woke up quickly, turning my head and looking at the clock. It was 5:45! I leaped out of bed and scrambled into my bathroom, making sure that my hair and makeup were perfect. I wanted this to be a perfect night. I made one last final check, and hurried downstairs. Mother and Daddy had apparently left for shopping or something, because they weren't in the house. Good, they didn't need to be here when Jeff arrived, I thought. I walked outside and sat down on the porch swing that faced the road. I folded my hands neatly in my lap and waited. I was so anxious for him to get here, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to just run around and exert all of my energy, but Jeff's green SUV pulled up. I leaped out of my chair and ran to him.   
  
"Jeff!" I cried and ran into his open arms. It felt so good to be in his arms. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.   
  
"Oh April," he said, looking down at me. I smiled and kissed him.   
  
"Jeff, you don't even know how good it feels to be around you," I announced, and hugged him once more before pulling him inside.   
  
"Are your mother and father home?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled. I walked inside the house, headed upstairs and kicked open the door to my bedroom, and pulled him inside. He laughed.   
  
"You look great," Jeff commented, smiling brightly. I batted my eyelashes and sat down on my bed, pulling Jeff down next to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.   
  
"Jeff, you don't even know how much has happened since you have been gone," I cried, and started to babble on about what had happened. I let everything out, even when Brandon had kissed me. I didn't want to hold anything back; I couldn't hold anything back. Everything had burst out into the open unexpectedly. I buried my face into my hands and wept. Jeff hugged me.   
  
"April, don't cry. Everything happens for a reason," he assured me. I looked up, and Jeff kissed the tears off of my face. It sent warm shivers up my spine. It felt good to be loved, to be cherished. Jeff tilted my head up, and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes and smiled underneath his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and lowered me to the bed. I moaned. I loved Jeff, I loved him so much. I would be willing to even go back to college with him, if it got me away from here, from Daniel and Vivian. But I pushed the thoughts of Vivian and Daniel, and concentrated on my love for Jeff. He reached for the hem of my shirt, and I hesitated for a minute.   
  
"Do you want to do this?" Jeff asked softly, kissing my cheek. I nodded. I was going to go through with it. It was with the person that I loved very much, and that was the best way to make love. He lifted my shirt, and I wrapped my arms around him. He kissed me. It was a never ending kiss, a long passionate one. He lifted my arms and took off my shirt. I reached for the buttons on his shirt and started to unbutton his shirt. His hands traveled down my body and reached for my belt and undid it so that he could ease my skirt down my legs.   
  
I has never felt so happy. My body responded to his touch, his kisses, his passion. It seemed he had been waiting for me for a long time. He slid my skirt down, and lifted my legs to take it off. He reached behind me to unclip my bra as I slid the shirt down his arms.   
  
"April," he moaned, kissing my body. He unclipped my bra and drew it away from me. I kissed him and slid down his pants. I couldn't believe that I was doing this. I had dreamed and imagined this day for such a long time, and this is just how I wanted it.   
  
Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and Mother and Daddy were gaping at us, shopping bags in their hands. Mother dropped hers and gasped. I screamed and covered up my nudity. Jeff walked back from me and grabbed his shirt. "Daddy!" I screamed.   
  
"April!" Daddy bellowed. Jeff put on his T-shirt.   
  
"Jeff, I think that it's best that you leave," Mother said kindly. Jeff nodded, and glanced back at me. I bit my lip and watched as he sorrowfully walked downstairs.   
  
"April, how could you?" Mother asked frantically.   
  
"Get out! Just get out!" I screamed at the both of them. Daddy stepped back and slammed the door. I heard Jeff drive away in his car and I listened until I couldn't hear any more of his car. I started to cry. How could they ruin this? This was supposed to be perfect! I beat my fists against my pillow and dressed myself. Daddy knocked on the door.   
  
"Are you dressed, or do you have another male in their with you?" he snapped.   
  
"Just go away," I retorted. He threw the door open and waltzed it. I stared him down.   
  
"Let me get to the point. I don't want to see Jeff here anymore. I don't want you to see Jeff either."  
  
"But he came home! To see me!" I shrieked, leaping off of my bed.   
  
"Still, I don't need him to be . . . seducing you," he blurted.   
  
"I was the one who led him on!"   
  
"It figures as much. You're Mother slept around."   
  
"Don't you ever, talk about my mother like that!" I screamed, pointing my finger at him.  
  
'I don't want my daughter sleeping around!" He exclaimed.   
  
"I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" I screamed. His face turned red, and he marched out of the room.   
  
"I hate you! I hate you all! Daddy! Mother!" I screamed as loud as I could, my voice getting hoarse. I didn't care if I had to scream until my voice was gone, I was going to get my point across. I flopped down on my bed and reached across to grab my phone so that I could call Jeff's cellphone. He answered after one ring.   
  
"Hello?" He asked angrily.   
  
"I'm so sorry," I blurted.   
  
"April, it's not your fault," he began.   
  
"But it is!" I screeched.   
  
"What was the verdict?"   
  
"They won't let me see you!" I cried.   
  
"Can't you like, climb out of your window?"   
  
"I could, but I'm not really up for it right now," I muttered. He sighed.   
  
"OK, well, call me tomorrow," he said and hung up. I slammed the phone down and went downstairs to confront Mother and Daddy. They were sitting in the den.   
  
"How could you walk into my room when you knew that Jeff was here," I nearly screamed at them. They looked up from what they were doing.   
  
"April, we didn't know that Jeff was here," Mother said softly. I grunted.   
  
"How could you not see his big car outside?"  
  
"It was dark, and . . . well, we didn't know that he was here," Mother said quickly.   
  
"I don't believe you. How dare you intrude into my room when I was up there with Jeff! Can't I get any privacy?"  
  
"April, you live in this house, under our roof," Daddy said. I looked at him.   
  
"Fine, I see how it is. You wait and see, you'll be sorry," I told them, then marched upstairs. I slammed my door, and crawled into bed. I wasn't going to let them take over my life. I wasn't! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I woke up in the morning to the annoying ringing of my phone. Dammit! Why does this happen all the time, I asked myself. I reached over and answered it.   
  
"Hello," I grumbled, tossing the covers over my head.   
  
"Good morning sleepy head," Jeff greeted me. I moaned.   
  
"Jeff, you've gotta cut this out," I moaned.   
  
"Sorry, I have nothing to do here," he explained.  
  
"Find something then," I told him.   
  
"You got any plans today?"   
  
"No," I informed him, curios of where this conversation could be going.   
  
"Come and see me today."  
  
"Oh yeah Jeff. I forgot to tell you that my parents ungrounded me because she sorry that she interruped us," I said sarcastically. Jeff grunted.   
  
"Cut it out April, can you or not?" He snapped.   
  
"I'll see what I can do," I retorted.   
  
"Oh, also, I think I have a lead on where your sisters might be," he said dully. I leaped up in bed.   
  
"What?" I cried, brushing some hair that had fallen into my face.   
  
"Yes, it's true. How could you not find a person that was adopted with the name July Vargas?"  
  
"Jeff!" I cried again. "I'll be there soon. What hotel?"  
  
"The Sheraton," He told me, and I hung up, flying out of bed. In front of the house, the gardeners Mother had hired were working. I tugged on a pair of jeans and a T shirt, and put my hair up into a ponytail. I brushed my teeth quickly, and opened my blinds and window.   
  
The workers had cut the vines! The vines that I needed to climb out of my window! I nearly screamed with rage, but instead stormed downstairs. Daddy was reading the paper.   
  
"Daddy," I hissed, clenching my hands into fists. He looked up.   
  
"You cut the vines on the side of the house!" I exclaimed, taking a step forward. He nodded.   
  
"You're very observant this morning," Daddy noticed, then looked at my watch. "And it's only 10:00. Nice."  
  
"Daddy," I snapped.   
  
"Guess you can't climb out of your room from now on, what a bummer," Daddy quipped, and returned to his paper. I screamed with rage, and stomped upstairs and called Jeff.   
  
"Jeff!" I flared.   
  
"What is it April?" Jeff asked calmly.   
  
"Daddy cut the vines on the side of the house! I can't climb out," I wailed.   
  
"OK April relax," Jeff soothed.   
  
"I can't! I'll call you back," I snapped, then slammed the phone down, a picture frame falling down. I looked at the window. It wasn't that far of a drop, and I could shimmy down the drainpipe, I thought. I put on a pair of shoes, and headed out my window.   
  
The workers that were removing weeds from the garden beds looked at me curiously as I climbed down slowly, making sure that I didn't fall. I had worked everything perfectly. I put my foot on the windowsill of the guest room, and made sure that I was balanced before heading down again. I was about 8 feet from the ground, when my hands started to sweat, and I almost slipped twice. I reached up to take hold of the edge of the window sill, when my hand slipped, and I came crashing down to the ground, my ankle breaking my fall. I stood up, and felt dizzy, so I sat back down again. Oh, God, what did I do? I attempted to stand up again, and once again felt dizzy, but fought it off and limped over to my car.   
  
Shooting pains shot up my leg every time I put pressure on my right foot. Tears came to my eyes as I got into my car, and sat there to catch my breath. I turned on the car, and drove as quickly as I could to the Sheraton hotel.   
  
Once I had arrived, my ankle began to throb with pain. I was close to tears, but I fought them off and stumbled inside and asked for the room number Jeff was staying in. He surprised me by tapping me on the shoulder, and I spun around quickly on my right heel, another shooting pain ran up my leg. '   
  
"Jeff," I gasped, leaning over and touching my ankle. The room started to grow fuzzy, and I held onto Jeff's arm. He had seen that I wasn't feeling well, so he picked me up and carried me into his room. After he had shut the door and lay me on the bed, I started howling with pain.   
  
"Jeff, I fell on my ankle trying to get out of my room," I gasped after every word, trying to breathe. Jeff paced.   
  
"I shouldn't have pressed you into doing it," He said. I shook my head.   
  
"It wasn't your fault," I told him.   
  
"We need to get you to a hospital," He decided quickly.   
  
"No, I'm fine!" I yowled as another pain shot up my leg. Jeff leaped over to me and placed his hands under me and lifted me up. I hissed in pain as he carried me downstairs and into his car, then he drove me to the hospital. I had it X-rayed, which made it hurt worse. Afterwards, I lay in an examining room and waited for the results to come back. Jeff waited with me, sitting by my side.   
  
The doctor entered with a manilla envelope. "Well, let's see what we have here," he announced and clipped the X-rays onto a viewing board and turned on the light. I looked at it closely. I couldn't see anything wrong with it, but my ankle disagreed.   
  
"Well, it seems that you have a hairline fracture," the doctor announced. I moaned.   
  
"If you would have landed any harder, you would have completely dislocated it and broken it," he announced. I moaned again. He excused himself and went to go get this boot cast like thing. God it was huge!  
  
"It could be worse," Jeff reminded me once he saw my displeasure. I closed my eyes, and grimaced as the doctor put it on. I looked at it. What a great accessory, I thought. The doctor smiled weakly.   
  
"We need to notify your parents," he announced. I gasped.   
  
"NO!" I cried. "You can't."  
  
"Why not?" The doctor inquired, placing his hands on his hips.   
  
"Because my parents are dead," I snapped. It could be true, my real parents could be dead as far as I know. "I live on my own," I added. He nodded.   
  
"OK then, I just need you to sign these papers, and your free to go," he declared, and went to fetch the papers. I looked at Jeff.   
  
"What are my parents going to think?" I asked him. He shrugged.   
  
"Just tell them the truth."  
  
"Oh yeah. ' Mother, Daddy? I forgot to tell you that I fractured my ankle when I jumped out of my window. Sorry,'" I said sarcastically. Jeff narrowed his eyes at me as the doctor came in. With the papers, and crutches!   
  
"Here you go," the doctor announced, handing me a clipboard and laying the crutches on the side of the table. I scribbled my signature on it quickly, and looked coldly at the crutches. Oh, this is going to be fun, I thought sarcastically.   
  
"They are yours to use until you can walk freely without them," he advised. I grunted.   
  
"Shall we get going?" Jeff questioned quickly, standing up and helping me to my feet. I grabbed the crutches quickly, and positioned them, and hobbled to the door.   
  
"Say thank you," Jeff whispered to me.   
  
"Thank you Doctor," I mumbled mechanically, and hobbled out of the hospital. I looked at Jeff. His gaze softened, and he kissed me. We got into his car, and drove back to the hotel. I hobbled upstairs and lay on his bed. Jeff crawled up next to me and kissed me, his lips traveling down my neck. I welcomed it for a minute, then pushed him away. I wasn't in the mood.   
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized, sitting back. I shook my head. "I'm just not in the mood," I said, and brushed my hair back.   
  
"OK then, let's work on finding you sisters," he said, and I looked at him excitedly and nodded. He brought the phone onto the bed and reached over and grabbed a piece of paper. He handed it to me and I scanned it quickly. It was about my sister, July Vargas.  
  
It sounded odd, saying "My sister." I would have to get used to it, I thought.   
  
"She lives in town," I said aloud. Jeff nodded.   
  
"What about my other sisters?" I asked, looking up. Jeff shrugged.   
  
"I didn't want to do all of your homework," he joked. I cracked a smile.   
  
"OK, well, then, how do we start?" I asked slowly.   
  
"You pick up the phone, and call this number," Jeff explained, and pointed to the number. I picked up the phone, made sure that it had a dial tone, and slowly punched in the numbers. It ringed once before someone answered.   
  
"Hello, child protective services, how may I help you?" A woman asked. I looked at Jeff, who nodded.   
  
"Um, yes, I was wondering if you could look up someone," I asked.   
  
"Who might it be," she asked.  
  
"A girl name June. I don't have a last name for her. She was adopted about 17 years ago," I asked. She typed it in, and pressed down hard on the enter button.  
  
"Well, there are five 'Junes' that pulled up," she said. I sighed.   
  
"OK, well, are any of them in Colorado Springs?" I asked. She typed something again, and slammed the enter button again.   
  
"Just you luck. June Hatfield lives in Colorado Springs," she announced. I jotted it down quickly, and thanked her. I asked for the address, and she gave it to me.  
  
"What about May?" I asked her. She sighed, almost angrily, and typed in the name.  
  
"There are only 2," she said dully.   
  
"Both in Colorado Springs?" I pounced.   
  
"Yes, One is sixteen, and one is 4."  
  
"I'm sure that it's the sixteen year old," I announced. She gave me the address. I thanked her once again, and cradled the phone. I looked at Jeff, and realized that I was shaking. Jeff embraced me, and stroked my hair. I closed my eyes. This was going to get hard, I thought.   
  
After a few minutes of hanging out, I decided that I should leave. I needed to get home before Mother and Daddy got suspicious. Jeff kissed me good-bye, and hobbled downstairs and got inside. It was hard to drive, because my boot was so big, I could hardly press down on the gas pedal, but I managed it safely. Their car wasn't in the driveway. Good, I thought. I shut my door, and pulled out my keys and opened the door, and Mother and Daddy were standing there! I gasped, and moaned.   
  
"You think you really had us fooled?" Daddy asked, his hands folded across his chest. I chewed on my lower lip nervously.   
  
"How did you know that I was gone? Where is the car?" I fired questions off randomly, wanting answers quickly.   
  
"The workers told us what had happened. By the way, nice boot," Mother piped up. My eyes darkened, and darted over to Daddy.   
  
"The car is in the garage," he told me. "Why didn't you call us and tell us that your ankle hurt?"   
  
"I didn't want you guys to know."  
  
"Well, it's not like we wouldn't see," he muttered.   
  
"Do you want to know where I've been?" I asked them, hobbling over to the stairs.   
  
"We knew where you were. You were with Jeff," Mommy said mechanically.   
  
"I was doing research on my sisters," I told them, clutching my the paperwork in my hands.   
  
"What?" Mother cried frantically. "You're finding them?" My eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Why not?  
  
"You can't go!" Mother screeched, running over to me and wrapping her arms around me, nearly bringing me to the ground. "You can't! You've been the only daughter I've ever had! I don't have any others!"  
  
"Mother," I choked, pushing her off of me. She burst out into tears. I looked at Daddy for help. He didn't assist me.   
  
"Wait, Vivian," Daddy said, walking over to him and placing his palm on her back. She looked up.   
  
"Maybe it's better that April goes and finds her family. It would be good for her, and us," Daddy muttered. My eyes widened. Was I hearing what I was hearing?  
  
"Yes," Daddy said more confidentially. "I think is should happen."  
  
"What!"   
  
"You heard me April, go up to your room," he snapped, and crouched in front of Mother and comforted her. I hobbled upstairs, tears stinging my eyes. He really wanted me out, I told myself. I shut the door, and went to sit on my bed and looked at the newly acclaimed information in my hands. These were my sisters. May, June and July. All three living in Colorado Springs. I shook my head, and heard the phone ring. I picked it up.   
  
"Hello?" I asked, and it was Katerina.  
  
"Hey girl," she said merrily. Something in her voice sounded different.   
  
"What's going on?" I asked.   
  
"You haven't called me in a while, and besides, I wanted to tell you about my date," she cried. I smiled.   
  
"OK, start talking," I told her, and she started to babble off what happened after I had left.   
  
"After the movie, he took me back home and we. . . " her voice trailed off.   
  
"You did it?" I asked her dully.   
  
"Oh yes, and It was wonderful! Of course, it kinda hurt, because it was my first time, and well, you know," she informed me. I sighed.   
  
"That's wonderful Katty," I told her.   
  
"What's wrong? You sound different. Like, depressed," she noticed.   
  
"Well, it's a long story."   
  
"I have time." I started to tell her about the recent events that had happened.   
  
"Oh how awful!" she cried. "So your parents are going to let you find them?"  
  
"I think so," I said with an exhale.   
  
"Well, that will be nice, don't you think?"  
  
"I guess so," I muttered.   
  
"Stop sounding so depressed! You're getting me down!" she cried.   
  
"Fine."  
  
"Oh, damn. I have to go. My date with Brandon is in half an hour," she said quickly. I said goodbye to her and hung up, sighing as I did so. I did sound depressed. Why did I? I should be excited that I found my sisters and that I could be a allowed to move out! I smiled, which almost turned into a frown. I lay back on my bed, and closed my eyes.   
  
"This will be all over soon," I told myself.   
  
The next few days, me and Daddy argued over the stupidest things, some resulting in Daddy going out to the bar. Daddy never drank. Never in my life had I seen my father drink. He would come home, staggering and swaying as he walked.  
  
"Hello, Vivvy," Daddy slurred, bustling into the house.   
  
"Oh God! He's drunk!" Mother cried. I stood to my feet and slung my arm over his shoulder.   
  
"April, hello," he said and laughed. I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Let's get him upstairs before he kills himself," Mother muttered, and hobbled upstairs with him. She dumped him on the bed and stood back, her hands on her hips.   
  
"Daniel Sanders! How could you get so stupidly drunk!" Mother snapped. Daddy sat up.   
  
"I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated just a tiny bit," he said, pinching his fingers together. His speech came out slurred still. He'd have one helluva hangover, I thought. Mother grunted and turned to me.   
  
"Go to bed April, there isn't anything that you can do now. There isn't anything to see," she ordered, and brushed me away with the back of her hand. I wobbled out of the room, and shut the door behind me.   
  
"Every day, I age more and more because of this family," she wailed, and I rolled my eyes. It figures that she would say that, I thought.   
  
The next morning, Daddy shuffled downstairs, his index fingers pressed to his temples. He plopped down at the table and propped his elbows on the table. He looked at me, and moaned.   
  
"This is all your fault," Daddy said. We didnt' know who he was talking to.   
  
"It's your fault Daddy. You're the one who got your ass drunk," I muttered. Mother screamed.   
  
"April!" she hissed.   
  
"What? It's true," I told her.   
  
"Don't use such language in this house," she snapped. I narrowed my eyes at him.   
  
"Vivian, make me something that will cure this hangover," Daddy moaned.   
  
"I've got a cure," I offered. "Two words. Sober up."  
  
"That's enough April!" Daddy roared, standing up and placing his palms on the table. "I've had enough of this! April! I want you out! I've been thinking about this for a long time now, and I think that's it's best that you pack your things and get the hell out of here." Mother let out a bloodcurdling scream and crumbled to the floor.   
  
"What?" I shreiked, standing up and meeting his eye level. "You heard me right. I want you out! And I want you out before the day is over," he snapped. Tears welled in my eyes, but I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry in front of him! He stared at me, and then I moved away, hobbling upstairs and slamming my door. I screamed, and my tears exploded onto my cheeks, my body shuddering with sobs. I ran over to my phone, ignoring the pain in my ankle, and dialed Jeff's number angrily.   
  
"Hello?" Jeff asked curiously.   
  
"Jeff!" I screeched. "Come and pick me up! I'm staying with you."  
  
"For how long?" he asked, astonished at my anger.   
  
"Forever!" I shouted, then slammed the phone down. I heard Mother sobbing heavily, and Daddy was yelling at her because she ws crying over something useless. I pressed my hands over my ears, and made noise so that I wouldn't hear them. Suddenly, I screamed, and the whole house went silent. I sat there, my breath heavy and short, and looked arond. I didn't want any of this. I just wanted my clothes, and things that were close to my heart.   
  
I hobbled around the room, stuffing all of my clothes and shoes into a suitcase, and checking to see if there was anything that I wanted to take other than the things that were already packed. I looked over and saw a portrait of the family. I ran over to it, smashed the glass, the tiny shards flying everywhere. I picked up the picture, and ripped it into shreds, watching the photo paper waft to the ground. I realized that I had cut my finger, but I had ignore the stinging pain, and wobbled downstairs.   
  
Daddy and Mother were still in the kitchen. Mother's eyes were bloodshot from crying, but when she set eyes on me, she burst out into tears. Daddy had to restrain himself from slapping her. I sat my things down and stared at the window and waited for Jeff's car to appear.   
  
Mother stumbled over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Please April, don't go, I don't want you to go. Stay!" She shouted, falling to the ground and crying. I shoved her off of me, which made her cry harder. Daddy and Iocked eyes for a moment, and he turned away.   
  
"You know, I am the only daughter that you have, had, I should say," I said coldly to him, walking his way. "You'll be missing out on a lot."  
  
"Oh believe me," he said with a short laugh. "I won't." My hand reacted instead of my mouth, and I slapped him across the face, hard. I had nearly punched him as tears came to my eyes. He stared down at me, and I heard the distinct honk of Jeff's horn. I spun quickly, almost losing balance because of my ankle, and marched out the door without saying goodbye. Jeff hurried out of the car and grabbed my suitcases and threw them into the trunk. I didn't look back. Tears clouded my eyes as I crawled into the car and slammed the door. I told myself I wasn't going to look back, but my brain deceived me and I looked back at the only house that I would always know.   
  
The house that I had all of my birthday parties at. The house that once had a loving, caring family inside, all cozy and warm. The family that once held a seventeen year old girl, but now, was gone, driving away.   
  
Tears slipped down my cheeks quickly, as I thought these things, things that I had remembered all of the things that had happened to me. Jeff looked over and flicked some tears from my cheeks, then kissed my cheek. I lay my head against the window, and sighed, wishing that things would be the way that they used to be, a long time ago. 


	8. EPILOGUE

Epilogue  
  
  
  
As we walked into the apartment, I dropped my things and flung myself on my bed, closing my eyes and folding my hands across my chest. Jeff sat down my things quickly and sat down next to me.   
  
"Are you OK?" Jeff asked me. I shrugged and wiped away a stray tear that had lingered on my cheek. We were silent; it was almost deafening to me. Jeff took my hand and squeezed it tightly. Kicked out of the house at 17. What next? Getting pregnant? I shuddered at the thought, and sat up. Jeff did the same.   
  
"Something wrong?" he asked me, slipping his hands around my waist. "Everything is wrong Jeff," I muttered tiredly, and buried his face into my golden hair, tightening his grip around me. I clung to him helplessly. Jeff was the only thing that I had now. Not my parents, not my friends, just Jeff. That's the only person that mattered. He kissed my neck and his lips slowly moved up until he kissed me on the lips. He lay me down on the bed, and ran his hands up my side, his hands staying by my breast. I brushed away some hair that had fallen into my face, and laced my arms around his neck.  
  
"April, I love you very much. I don't want you to be upset," he whispered, and slowly lifted my shirt off, and I helped him take it off, dropping it onto the floor. My heart pounded excitedly inside my chest. He nuzzled my breasts and reached behind me to unclip my bra. I took his shirt off, and ran my hands down his tan back. He slid down my jean skirt, and dropped it, making sure not to hit my boot-cast. Soon, our clothes were shed, and he was inside of me. I gasped with shock, it being my first time. He told me that it would get better, and suddenly I cried out my name. I moaned and held onto his shoulders and closed my eyes. This was loving and beautiful, I told myself. We reached out peaks, and Jeff flopped beside me, holding me against his body.  
  
I gasped for air, and Jeff laughed and ruffled my hair. "I love you April. No words can explain how much I love you." I smiled and kissed him, my hand on his cheek. I closed my eyes and lay my head on his chest, curling up tightly into a tight ball. He held me and kissed my hair, and I drifted into dreamland.   
  
Jeff nudged me awake. I moaned and my eyes fluttered open. "Wha?" I asked.   
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Jeff said, pulling his clothes on. I didn't realize that he had pulled me under the covers. I pulled them up to my chin and sat up. He looked over at me and smiled.   
  
"I got an idea," Jeff said, pulling his jeans on and sitting down on the bed. I was thinking that you could write to your sisters, and tell them," he suggested. I chewed on my lip and thought about it.  
  
"And also," he added, kissing my cheek, his cologne wafting into my nose. "I called the dean of admissions today, and I told him that I wouldn't be coming back."  
  
"Jeff!" I cried sharply. "You can't just quit college! You've worked so hard!"  
  
"I know that," he said softly. "But I want to be with you until this. . .sister thing blows over," he said, tossing his hand into the air.   
  
"Jeff, you're going to regret it you know. You'll be wondering one day, why didn't I go to college and get an education and get a good job?" I advised. I was going to say something more, but he kissed me.   
  
"April, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he whispered, and embraced me. "I'm going to get into the shower," he said, letting go and waltzing over to the bathroom. He shut the door, and I heard him turn on the water. I sighed and looked around the room, wondering if there was any paper around here. I found a stack of paper sitting by the night stand, and I grabbed a few pieces, and grabbed a pencil and a book to write on. I chewed on the eraser for a minute, thinking of what I would write. Suddenly, an idea jotted into my head and I put the pencil on paper, and started to write.   
  
Dear July. . . 


End file.
